


Beneath The Clothing

by SurelySaphirae



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Height Differences, Hugs, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Hurt/Comfort, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Black is a softie, Impostor Orange (Among Us), I’m not ashamed, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Tentacle Sex ya nasties, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vanilla, What Have I Done, angsty, smut is not in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurelySaphirae/pseuds/SurelySaphirae
Summary: Knowing that Purple was easy to scare, but knowing that Purple should be told the truth, Black sighed as he placed his hands on his helmet. “Purple, it’s okay if you freak out but there’s something you need to know.” Black spoke as he began to take off the helmet. Purple nodded, confused of course but he was going to try and be brave for Black. The helmet clicked and Black took it off before setting it on the MedBay bed.Black’s eyes opened only to reveal black scleras and full gray pupils. The taller male managed to form a strained smile which consisted of shiningly sharp teeth. Purple’s face paled and his eyes widened, heart racing against his chest as he knew exactly what he was looking at.“Purple, I’m an Impostor.”
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/White (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. One

Purple was short... plain as that. 5’0” Purple was the second shortest out of the crew. The tallest was Black, 6’2” and most likely toned underneath that spacesuit. Purple had lavender colored hair with sweet amber eyes and olive skin. Black, meanwhile, had creamy pale skin, jet black hair, and eyes that were a light shade of crimson. And you see, Purple is trans. He hasn’t told anyone yet because he likes to keep to himself unelss he’s with Black. Yeah, Purple and Black were basically inseparable. Whenever they needed to buddy up, Purple would swarm over to Black and grab his arm as if to say ‘ _Black is mine!_ ’ And apparently Black did not mind this, Purple’s company was very enjoyable after all. However, Black needed to kill off Purple and the rest of the ship soon or else the mission will fail a and he won’t be able to feed and drink. 

Eh, Purple looked like his blood tasted sweet like nectar. Black decided that he would give Purple a quick death to ensure that the short astronaut didn’t suffer while the others would be given a slow death. He and Orange were the impostors aboard the ship and they needed to complete their mission. However, it appeared that Orange was forgetting about their mission in favor of flirting with White, a tall but gently shy boy. Black did a mental eyeroll at the thought of Orange, who was 5’4” in height, flirting around with 6’0” White. “You okay there Black? I think you’re zoning out!” Purple’s voice snapped Black out of his thoughts. “What? Oh, yeah I’m okay.” Black assures Purple but underneath the suit, his appearance was changing from human to alien. This was supposed to be the perfect opportunity to kill Purple in the Medbay and then retreat to the vents. Purple would be busy with tasks so Black would have the perfect opportunity to murder him. Even his torso maw was beginning to show itself, showing off glinting white teeth that were equally as sharp as the teeth in Black’s mouth, and a slimy abnormally long tongue. 

Upon entering the MedBay, Purple cheerfully bounced over to do his tasks whilst Black just stood there. Purple’s back was turned to him so this had to be the perfect opportunity to strike and retreat. Unfortunately for Black, his body was not cooperating with him so he couldn’t even attempt to get close to the oblivious astronaut. What was happening to him? He had no problem killing off the crew of other ships in the past so why was he having trouble now? Black did not have a heart inside his body which meant that he possibly couldn’t be developing _feelings_ for Purple right? A Crewmate and an Impostor? More specifically a human and an alien? No, that would not work! Black wouldn’t want to hurt sweet Purple if he ever needed to feed. He was phasing out again, staring blankly as he was being dragged along by all these weird thoughts. Purple’s a bubbly sweetheart and all with such a kind heart but Black didn’t want to fail his mission. Orange was obviously forgetting about the mission so it was up to Black to do it and complete it for the both of them. 

“Black, are you okay? Is it too hot for you in here?” Purple asked as he began to take off his helmet, sweat beads appearing on his forehead. The Impostor took a few steps back away from the human. “No, I’m fine.” Black assured, his abnormally long tongue pressing up against the glass of his helmet though Purple was busy so he couldn’t see it. Black’s tongue was slimy, abnormally long, rigid, and had an overall weird texture to it. His body craved Purple, he wanted purple, he _needed_ Purple. He looked so delicious that he just wanted to taste Purple and hear the human cry out.

NO. NO. NO. 

Black shook his head as he tried to rid himself of such thoughts. Purple was an easy person to be taken advantage of but he did not want to even take advantage of Purple or force himself onto the short astronaut. His alien instincts were making him think those thoughts and he was restraining himself from screeching and hounding Purple. “Black! Snap out pf it!” Purple’s hands shot up to try and take Black’s helmet off but gloved hands shot up and stopped him. “Don’t.” Black warned, teeth bared tightly. Purple flinched at

Black’s sudden change in behavior, it scared him and he wondered if he did something to agitate Black. “B-Black, you’re hurting me.” Purple whines as he wiggled his hands to try and get his hands free and away from Black. And that’s when Purple noticed something... Black is really really strong. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? When Black let go of Purple’s hands, the human was nearly on the verge of tears. What ever happened to the Black that he always knew? This was definitely not Black. Purple looked at the entrance and he was making his way to the entrance so he could leave and report Black as acting pretty sus. He couldn’t believe that he wanted to do that. But, they were told to report any sus behavior and Black was really showing some sus behavior. 

However, when Purple was about to leave, the doors closed and Purple was trapped with a sus Black. “W-What!?” The short human exclaimed as he was slowly delving in panic mode and his pupils began to dilate. Meanwhile, Black was sauntering over to Purple who was now banging on the doors. Nobody could come and help Purple now. Poor Purple, Defenseless Purple, Sweet Purple. The lavender haired astronaut felt a towering presence behind him and he knew who it was. His heart began to pick up pace as he was beginning to panic on what Black was going to do. Murder him? No, Black could not be an impostor! Purple swerved his body around and he lifted his head up to look at Black. “What’s going on with you!? Why are you acting so weird?” Purple demanded as he was breathing hotly now, praying and hoping that the doors would open soon and he could run to the cafeteria.

Knowing that Purple was easy to scare, but knowing that Purple should be told the truth, Black sighed as he placed his hands on his helmet. “Purple, it’s okay if you freak out but there’s something you need to know.” Black spoke as he began to take off the helmet. Purple nodded, confused of course but he was going to try and be brave for Black. The helmet clicked and Black took it off before setting it on the MedBay bed.

Black’s eyes opened only to reveal black scleras and full gray pupils. The taller male managed to form a strained smile which consisted of shiningly sharp teeth. Purple’s face paled and his eyes widened, heart racing against his chest as he knew exactly what he was looking at.

“Purple, I’m an Impostor.”

Oh... Oh Stars. Purple was trapped in the room with an impostor and that’s when he began to burst into tears. He was going to die at the hands of someone he thought he could trust. Purple thought Black was his friend, his buddy, his confidant. But no... Black was an impostor and Purple was going to die. Purple cried and he slipped under Black to run to the other side of the MedBay in a thoughtless panic. “No, I don’t want to die! Please don’t kill me, please!” Purple begged as he was crying with tears staining his cheeks. As an impostor, Black should’ve taken relish in this reaction from the human. But he was experiencing quite the opposite. Black’s nonexistent heart was breaking and shattering at the sight of poor Purple crying. 

Black was approaching Purple, torso maw still there which Purple just so happened to look at and it made him cry more. That thing might eat him! The sharp teeth were glinting and the tongue was coated in slimy saliva. “D-Don’t come any closer!” Purple warmed in an attempt to ward off Black and get him to leave. “Purple, I don’t want to hurt you. Really, I don’t.” Black assured the panicky Purple, obviously to no avail. Purple was hysterical and scared that he was going to die. “I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!” Purple chanted out like a mantra, his hands finding their way into his hair. Black had never seen this side of Purple before so it was a lot to take in at first. Black grabbed Purple by the shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze to get his attention. 

“Purple, you’re not going to die. I can’t kill you, I just can’t.” Black shook the boy a little though it was gentle shaking. Purple’s amber eyes darted around, knowing that he was cornered by Black and he couldn’t even get out of the grip on his shoulders. “I-I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” Purple’s hands were clenching themselves into fists as his emotions throbbed wildly around, his amber eyes full of tears that were pouring down his cheeks. Why should he trust Black? Black was an impostor who probably used him to get his trust. Purple’s hands shook as he brought them up to his face, heart pounding painfully against his chest whilst silently begging Blackto not kill him. 

Black squeezed Purple’s shoulders before abruptly letting go of him. Purple’s legs gave out and he dropped to his hands and knees, uttering out shaky sobs that echoed throughout the MedBay. The doors had opened and Black only stared down at the sobbing astronaut. Black picked up his helmet, put it on, and began to walk out of the MedBay after he shifted back into his crewmate form. The torso maw was gone and Black was silent the whole time, leaving Purple there on the ground. Tears flowed down his face and onto the floor as he had completely collapsed onto floor. Purple was reluctant to get up, fearing that Black was waiting for him to exit the MedBay and then murder him. So, he merely laid thereuntil an emergency meeting was called which forced him to get up, wipe his eyes, force a smile, and head to the cafeteria. 

————————————————

“So, did any of you see anything sus?” Yellow asked, arms crossed against their chest. They were the shortest out of the crew but they were basically in charge. 

“Orange is hella sus. Look at him.” Green pointed out but was cut off by White. “Orange was with me and we didn’t separate.” The usually quiet male spoke up. “Purple?” Yellow asked with a turn of their head. “B-Black was with me. We didn’t separate.” Purple said, feeling Black’s burning gaze on him so he couldn’t tell everyone the truth. Black would definitely kill him so Purple had to keep it quiet and lie. 

Yellow sighed, shaking their head before pinching their nose. “Okay, we will leave it at that.” They said and sighed. “Meeting dismissed.” Yellow announced and everyone began to get out of their seats. Purple got out of his seat and hurried out of the cafeteria and went down to his personal quarters. He needed to cry himself to sleep if he was going to get over this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wanted to go ahead and get this out. Chapters will be longer.


	2. Two

Purple’s head gave the occasional painful throb as his amber eyes opened up and he had to remember what happened the day before. Oh that’s right, Black was an imposter. Wait a minute... Black was... an impostor. Well shit, Purple felt like he couldn’t face Black anymore now that he remembered what Black actually was. An impostor but it’s funny how Black didn’t kill him. Was he going to toy around with Purple as much as he wanted to before finally killing him? Purple had considered Black to be someone he had looked up to and put his full trust into. Now, if he was going to be honest, he felt betrayed. Betrayed... yeah that sounded about right to Purple.

The lavender haired astronaut sighed as he forced himself to get up and out of his warm bed. He couldn’t avoid Black forever, let alone that avoiding him would be impossible unless he stayed here forever. Purple wipes his eyes as he put on his spacesuit underneath the T-shirt and shorts he wore before making his way to the cafeteria. 

The food was disgusting. It always was disgusting here in space. He sat down in his usual seat, noticing that he wasn’t as hungry. Purple just moved the food around with his fork, hardly even taking a bite of it. He just simply was not hugely and he was holding back tears. Purple wanted to crawl up into his bed and cry out his emotions but he had tasks to do. Without even saying a word, Purple got up and left early to go ahead and start on his tasks. 

“There’s something wrong with purple.” Lime said, her voice soft as she ate her food. “Yeah, there’s something up with him.” Yellow agreed, nodding their head. 

“Eh? I haven’t noticed anything wrong with Purple.” Orange said, running a hand through his messy bright orange hair. “Yeah, that’s because you’re always flirting with White!” Cyan snapped at Orange, her mouth full of food. White’s hands fidgeted as his icy blue eyes looked down at his lap. Black, meanwhile, was remaining silent for he knew what was up with Purple. It was his fault that Purple was acting this way. 

He should’ve never revealed his true self to Purple. He should’ve never acted that way to Purple. And now Purple couldn’t seem to get over that incident. Black sure did feel like the biggest asshole of an Impostor on the ship. 

Purple rushed to electrical, the dangerous place where he would be screwed if the doors closed and an imposter jumped out from a vent. He viciously scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his spacesuit before getting to work on the tasks he had for electrical. 

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, everyone seemed to be worried about Purple. “Someone needs to go after him!” Red suggested, running a hand through his crimson colored hair. The cafeteria fell silent, as if nobody wanted to go after Purple and risk getting killed by an impostor. 

“I’ll go after him.” 

Everyone’s heads snapped sharply to look at Black who was staring at everyonewith a blank expression on his face. He was the cause of this and therefore, he had to mend it with Purple. Orange shot Black a look and Black’s eyes flicked over to look at the shorter impostor. Orange obviously thought Black was finally going to kill off Purple but that was most certainly not going to be the case. Yellow breathed in a sigh before they slowly nodded their head. “Very well, Black will go after Purple. The rest of us will finish eating and then we have to do our tasks.” Yellow announced and that was that. Black got up and began to walk out of the cafeteria, helmet under his arm. 

Why did he fuck up yesterday? He knew that Purple should know the truth about him but he certainly hadn’t expected such an intense reaction from the short astronaut. Black used his free hand to run it through his messy jet black hair, whilst wondering where Purple could’ve gone. He couldn’t have gotten far right? Oh, Black really did feel like an asshole for making Purple feel so wary and scared of him. But hey, Black’s mission was to sabotage and kill.

Black felt bad for Purple, really he felt bad for him. But how was he going to get Purple to calm down and trust him again? Their trust was most likely broken into tiny, possibly unfixable, pieces. This really sounded cheesy but Black wanted to mend that trust with Purple. Oh, he probably sounded really cheesy right now and it made his body cringe a little. To make his trip a little easier, Black vented. Hopping himself down into a vent so he could navigate faster and it would be easier for him to spot Purple. 

— White and Orange —

Yellow wasn’t letting anyone leave the cafeteria. “We cannot leave until we know that Black and Purple are safe.” They announced and Orange let out an agitated groan. It’s not like Purple was going to be coming back here alive because it was certain that Black was going to find Purple and then kill him. What do you think Orange was doing with White? He was getting close to the tall shy boy so that the boy could trust him which will be when Orange murders him. To put it plainly... Orange was going to be using White and messing with his feelings. Was Orange ashamed? Of course not! Truthfully, Orange was going through with the mission but he was pretending to be forgetful about it. White was such a pretty tall boy with sandy colored hair, icy blue colored eyes, and tan skin. 

Orange was short, had bright orange hair, lush green eyes, and fair skin. And oh boy was Orange such a flirt with White especially when they were alone and White was trying to focus on doing his tasks. Seeing White flustered would make Orange grin and be proud of how close he was getting to the taller male.

As much as Orange wanted to kill White right now, he needed to be patient and toy around with him and his feelings some more. Maybe that’s why Orange found himself placing a hand on White’s thigh to get a reaction out of him. Successfully, White shivered and his cheeks were dusted with a red blush. Why he got easily flustered was something that Orange would love to know soon. “Come on Yellow, let me and White leave and we can find Black and Purple for you.” Orange said with a not-showing-teeth kind of smile. 

Yellow, a 4’11” person with dark golden hair, green eyes, and almond colored skin, sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose whilst squeezing their eyes shut. Orange was one of the crewmates that Yellow didn’t like at all, but they never did let it show. “You’re going to go and get those two? That’s it right?” Yellow eyed Orange with a suspicious stare. “Of course cap’n!” Orange nodded his head and Yellow shook their head. “Okay, fine, go.” Yellow mumbled and Orange beamed with excitement. “Thanks cap’n!” Orange said and grabbed White’s hand and pulled him up with such strength for a 5’4” male. Well, he was the other impostor after all so it wasn’t a surprise. White silently followed, him being more of a go-with-the-flow kind of person to be bluntly honest. The two left the cafeteria and were walking  along side each other, Orange putting up a cheery front while hiding his true intentions. Poor White wouldn’t even know what hit him! 

— Black and Purple —

Black vented around, desperately looking for Purple. He did not care if the sounds of him in the vent were loud for his focus was on getting Purple. His head hung down until he managed to see Purple in Security. Black pulled out his tablet and closed the doors to Security so that Purple couldn’t escape. “Uwahhh!?” Purple exclaimed as his head whipped around to look at the now closed doors. His eyes darted around before looking towards the vent, backing away and sitting down in the chair. His hands went up to his chest as he anticipated for the vent to open up. Yeah, he was going to die this time for sure.

The vent slowly began to open, a familiar colored spacesuit being visible now and Purple’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. “Purple!” Black’s voice forced him to look as Black hopped up out of the vent.

“Go away!” Purple demanded hotly as his legs shook and he was grateful that he was sitting down in a chair or else his legs would’ve buckled under him. Black ignored his demand to go away and he sauntered over, bending and placing his hands on the armrests of the chair. Purple was trapped and Black was right up in his face. “No, I don’t think I will leave.” Black’s tone dropped with aggravated concern. Purple’s hands were gripping onto his spacesuit, his heart pounding as he thought that this is where he will die. He will die sitting in a chair. “Go away, I don’t want you here! Leave me alone!” Purple raised his voice in a desperate cry for anyone to come and help him. Instinctually, the torso maw ripped and made itself known once Black could fully smell the fear wafering off of Purple and whole he found that smell to be delicious, Black had to restrain himself from tearing into Purple. 

The tongue, glistening with saliva, touched Purple’s knee and Purple squirmed at that. “Go away Black, please just go away!” Purple begged as he felt like he couldn’t trust Black. Couldn’t trust to be alone around him out of fear of being killed and consumed.

Feeling a burst of adrenaline, Purple shot up out of the chair, aiming to duck and rush away from Black. Oh boy did that backfire so quickly. Black grabbed Purple’s wrists, turned their bodies and pinned Purple to the floor by the wrists. Black was probably scaring Purple, especially since he had his knees on either side of Purple’s waist and the torso tongue was so close to the shaking astronaut. 

“Look at me Purple. Do you really think I’m not affected whenever I’m around you?” Black dipped his head to breathe in Purple’s sweetly soft scent. “I want you to listen to me okay?” Purple nodded in response. Black arched an eyebrow but he heaved a sigh and hung his head. This was going to be difficult but there was something that he really needed to get off of his chest. And he needed Purple to listen to him. 

“I love you Purple.” 


End file.
